O novo visual de Inuyasha
by Monkey D. Emi
Summary: Miroku, Sango e Shippou resolvem dar um jeito no estilo de Inuyasha, mas o hanyou é teimoso e a tentativa não dá muito certo. Oneshot.


**N/a:** Oii gente, como vão vocês? Aí está mais uma Oneshot, é bem pequenininha, mas espero que vocês gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, e sim a tia Rumiko. Se fosse meu, a Kiky-nojo não vagaria por aí como uma mendiga u.u.

**XxxxX**

Numa tarde ensolarada, Inuyasha estava sentado na sombra da Goshiboku quando de repente Shippou apareceu gritando.

- Inuyasha, você não pode se vestir assim! –Shippou disse parecendo inconformado.

- Por que não pirralho? – Inuyasha interpelou um pouco confuso. – Essas roupas são muito boas.

- As roupas não são tudo Inuyasha. – Sango entrou na conversa. – Você precisa causar boa impressão.

- Você sempre disse que as aparências não importam Sango, e eu não preciso de boa aparência para poder derrotar Naraku – Inuyasha rosnou.

- Existe uma diferença entre aparência e estilo – Miroku colocou, também entrando na conversa.

- Você pode não ter controle quanto a sua aparência –Shippou adicionou -, mas pode fazer algo com o seu estilo!

- O que está errado com o meu estilo? – Inuyasha indagou, parecendo ofendido.

- Sinceramente Inuyasha, você parece um idiota. – Shippou disse com um sorriso de escárnio, recebendo um cascudo de Inuyasha.

- Itaii... Eu tento te ajudar e você me bate? – Shippou disse com dor.

- Parem com isso vocês dois... Inuyasha, vamos começar pelo seu cabelo – Miroku iniciou.

- O que tem de errado com o meu cabelo? – Inuyasha vociferou, desta vez realmente ofendido e irritado.

- As mulheres adoram cabelos compridos, mas não bagunçados –Miroku se explicou melhor – quando foi à última vez que você escovou os cabelos?

- Eu... – Inuyasha ia dizendo.

- Os dois estão errados – Sango interrompeu – as mulheres gostam de cabelos curtos e aparados – Ela mostrou uma tesoura, com uma expressão assustadora.

- Eu não quero cortar os cabelos! – Inuyasha disse assustado pela cara sádica de Sango.

- Quem sabe se fizéssemos alguns cachinhos – Shippou sugeriu.

- Ou uma trança – Miroku lembrou. Inuyasha subiu na Goshinboku, tentando fugir da loucura de seus amigos.

- Que tal um coque? – Sango arriscou.

Um rosnar foi crescendo do fundo da garganta de Inuyasha, ele realmente não queria mudar sua aparência, já bastava nas noites de lua nova.

Neste momento, Kagome apareceu, saindo do poço e interrompendo a cena absurda, e isso foi o que ela viu: Miroku, Shippou e Sango agitando uma escova de cabelo e uma tesoura (Que ela não se lembrava de ter levado) para Inuyasha que rosnava acuado em um galho alto da Goshinboku. Kagome começou a rir e perguntou:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Estamos tentando dar um jeito no cabelo dele – Shippou respondeu apontando pra Inuyasha no topo da árvore – está horroroso!

Kagome ainda rindo disse:

- Na verdade, gosto do cabelo dele do jeito que está – Kagome disse com carinho na voz – Inuyasha, você vai ficar aí em cima a tarde toda?

Logo em seguida, Inuyasha pulou da árvore e caminhou na direção de Kagome.

- Você realmente gosta do meu cabelo? – ele perguntou.

- Está ótimo deste jeito – Kagome assegurou – Agora, vamos. Kaede-baa-san deve estar esperando.

- Claro Kagome. – Inuyasha respondeu feliz, por Kagome não se importar com sua aparência.

Miroku, Sango e Shippou se entreolharam perplexos enquanto o casal seguia para a casa de Kaede.

- Sango, você também me ama como eu sou? – Miroku comentou, se virando para a exterminadora que corou.

- Calado monge – Sango disse ainda corada.

- Ahh Sango, eu sabia – Ele disse animado, passando a mão em Sango.

- AAAAHHH HENTAI – Gritou dando um tapa no rosto de Miroku, e saindo apressada atrás de Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Ela me ama – Ele disse baixo, passando a mão sob a marca de dedos em seu rosto, e seguindo Sango.

- Esses adultos, eu não entendo. – Shippou disse para si mesmo apenas balançando a cabeça e seguindo os outros.

**XxxxX**

**N/a: **E então, gostaram? Não? Foi um momento "Tédio extremo" então resolvi postar no FF.

Deixem reviews, por favor. Sempre fazem uma autora feliz.

Ja ne

Demi Lee \õ/.


End file.
